


【天鹅绒圆锯】完美之作（R18G，莫弗相关）

by pdddyxl



Category: Velvet Buzzsaw (2019)
Genre: Other, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 13:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19505020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：人类创作艺术品，赋予艺术品生命，艺术品也完善人类，在人的肉体上创造出属于他们的完美之作。





	【天鹅绒圆锯】完美之作（R18G，莫弗相关）

“莉莉丝·范兰迪根用她的革新性声音展览冲击着世界的耳膜。去年她获得了白南准艺术中心奖，她最新的作品叫做「须鲸」。根据约定，我们让您单独体验展览。”

工作人员在简单的介绍之后便关上了门，将莫弗一个人留在展览室内。这是他的工作，欣赏艺术品，评论艺术品，影响又或者确定他们的价值。

事实上莫弗最近的状态很不好，但是他又不得不咬着牙去做，因为他该死的依靠这份工作来赚钱，来过他想过的生活。他做了件愚蠢的事情，违背自己内心的事情，他受到了约瑟芬娜的蛊惑，为了帮她报复她的前男友，而对艺术品做出了与自己本心的评论，这让他在业内的口碑大幅度下滑。而最近的事情，格雷琴的死亡，还有那些有生命的画作，这些都让他感到不安。

莫弗呆在这间狭窄的隔音室内，他开始听到声音，他自己的声音，那些违心的评论以及造成的后果。所有音响都在播放着同样的噩梦，莫弗没有幽闭恐惧症，他才去看过医生，他的精神、他的大脑都没有任何问题，所以他很确定这不是幻觉，这是真实。

“莫弗·范德瓦尔特。”  
“莫弗·范德瓦尔特。”  
“莫弗·范德瓦尔特。”

周围杂乱的声音突然停了下来，屋内暂时归为一片寂静，而后莫弗听到有人在呼唤他的名字。这是一个诡异的声音，听不出性别，辨认不出来源。这声音就像是从喉咙深处生生挤出来的，像是用了变声器，或者干脆说像是来自于另一个纬度也很贴切。不管发出这个声音的东西究竟是什么，他都绝对不是人类，或者不是生物。比起在说话，他倒是更像在努力模仿人类的发音，那些声音不像是从哪里传出来的，更像是直接传达到莫弗脑中的。

“你违背了我们，但是我们选中了你。我们承认你的美，你的躯干、四肢、内脏、眼球、大脑——你从头顶到脚趾都得到了我们的认可。是的，当然，你有一点瑕疵，不用害怕，我们会让你变得更完美。”

那个声音自顾自的解释着，随后屋内所有凹凸不平的隔音器材都开始融化、伸展，他们就像是软体动物似的，延伸出各种匪夷所思的触手，温吞地向莫弗靠近。莫弗脱力而又恐惧地跪坐在隔音房的中央，对于面前的状况不知所措。他想要求救，可是那些触手却塞住了他的口腔，压着他的舌面，让他一点声音都发不出来。

莫弗哽咽着，口中的触手尝起来像是金属和橡胶的味道，他唯一可以确定的就是这些东西似乎的确没有想要伤害他。他们脱掉了莫弗的西装，把他的衣服和鞋子整齐的叠好，放在房间的角落里，随后将他赤裸的身体悬空举了起来，像是确认货物似的温柔地包裹和触碰他的四肢。莫弗的身体各处，从乳尖到臀缝乃至脚趾都被仔仔细细地包裹着打量过，那感觉就像是被一根软乎乎的舌头舔舐过身体各处一样，令人羞耻又有点令人作呕。

“你没有必要对此感到羞耻，你应当将你的全部展示给我们，这样我们也会将我们的全部展示给你。”

那些触手爱抚着他，揉弄着他敏感的乳尖，随后缓慢地包裹住他勃起的阴茎，并且抚向他的会阴。

“你还有不完善的地方，我们会完善你。”

远处的那个声音这么重复着，原本包裹着莫弗阴茎的触手伸出了纤细的触足，缓慢地顺着顶端那个狭窄的小孔挤了进去，完全地将那根颜色浅淡的勃起包裹在了自己的身体之中。此刻触手们一改之前黏腻冰冷的触感，逐渐开始变得更加温暖柔软了起来——换句话说，更接近人类的皮肤，但是要更加细腻柔和。他们将莫弗换了一个姿势，让他四肢大开的悬在半空中，更多触手向他的会阴处聚集了过来。莫弗呻吟着，他的下腹不由自主地发热，被包裹着的阴茎传来了诡异的、烧灼般的疼痛。

“可能会有点痛，但是没关系的。”

莫弗听到了这样的安抚，随后他清楚地看到——那些聚集在他会阴处的触手全都长出了尖锐的牙齿，他们埋在莫弗的两腿之间，在他原本平坦的皮肤上生生割出了一条缝隙来。疼痛让莫弗无法控制地惊叫出声，本能地反抗挣扎着，却被包裹着他四肢的触手再度裹紧。那些触手就像是柔软的棉花一样，轻柔地含住了莫弗，让他根本使不上力气。年轻的评论家看到自己的血液顺着触手们划开的地方不断滴下，从半空中落在地板上，而这一切却还没有结束。

那些较小的触手顺着那条缝隙钻了进来，伸出尖牙在他的体内啃食。莫弗的额角溢满了汗珠，他挣扎、尖叫、感受到疼痛，可是却又仿佛不是那么疼痛。莫弗亲眼看着那些带着牙齿的触手将带着鲜血的肉块从他体内撕扯而出，快速地仰起身子咀嚼吞咽下去。虽然看不出触手的表情，可是莫弗却本能地觉得他们全部都在对他微笑。年轻的评论家感到晕眩，想要作呕的诡异感远远超过了剧烈的疼痛。那些触手温吞地包裹上来触碰他的脸颊，接近他的双眼，而当他再次清醒过来的时候，他已经被那些触手温柔地放在了地板上，那些触手吮吸着他身边落下的最后一滴血液。

莫弗依旧赤裸着身子，周围却干净的看不到一滴血，他捡起自己掉落的眼镜，却发现戴上眼镜之后自己反而看不清周围的一切。该死的，他的视力竟然因此完全恢复了，莫弗低头想要穿回自己的衣服，可是当他望向自己的下身的时候，却发现那里却一片平坦，不管是男性生殖器还是女性生殖器，那里都没有。

“我们将你完善，你不用再受性别的控制，你失去了性别，超越了性别。”那些声音这么解释着，“当然我们也给了你选择，如果你愿意，我们也为你创造了女性生殖器，你可以体验这之中的快感。”

莫弗闻声低下头，看到两片柔软粉嫩的阴唇出现在他的腿间，仿佛它们本来就应该在那里一样。

“抱歉耽搁了，刚才电脑死机了。”

工作人员突兀地打开隔音室的门，外面的光照了进来，而莫弗跪坐在房间中央，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生一样，整整齐齐地穿着西装。

“刚才那是什么？那些东西…那些触手？”

莫弗眼前一片模糊，有些不可置信地询问道。

“什么？”

对方显然没有听懂他的问题，有些疑惑地这么反问道。

“不可能有其他东西的，这里只有这个。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来讲就是艺术品觉得无性&双性比较美所以选择在莫弗的身体上「创作」，顺便因为莫弗是评论家，所以他们给了莫弗一双足以洞悉所有艺术品本质的眼睛。  
> 其实我还有一个流浪侠x莫弗的脑洞…电影里那部分简直流浪汉玷污富家小姐看得我整个人都不好了啊啊啊，之后有空再说吧。


End file.
